


not so lonely anymore

by notteess



Category: Babii, offgun, คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maetee is Bad at Feelings, Maeteerex, T-rex is a Tease, tagging offgun because they play the characters in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/notteess
Summary: Maetee and T-rex became the closest duo of the Tee House almost naturally.  Neither individual could stand being alone for too long. So, they decided it would be best for them to always stick together, very rarely leaving each other's side aside from their daily bathroom breaks.Being inseparable since the start of their stay at the Tee House. One day, Maetee started to feel a slight shift in their relationship. Since then, the two were just barely balancing on the fine line between friends and lovers, and Maetee was not sure he could handle their unofficial relationship any longer.Or the five times Maetee thought things with T-rex were weird and the one time it all made sense.
Relationships: Maetee/T-rex, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113





	1. 001. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first english fic of this couple and fandom so I apologize if they're a bit ooc! please do enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!!
> 
> this has not been proofread so I apologize for any typos and grammatical errors because English is not my first languange.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -tee

The first time their relationship started to change was when Maetee was once again left behind, all alone in the Tee House.

The other five Tees had private matters that they had to attend to, Watee was staying behind at work meanwhile Teedo had a university event that he had to participate in. Maitee and Teedet didn't even explain why they wouldn't be at home. The latter two simply texting their group chat that they wouldn't be able to go home that night. This entire affair left Maetee staring at T-rex with the best puppy eyes he could make. The smaller of the two laughing and saying that he wouldn't leave Maetee all alone. Prompting the communication arts student to hug the psychology major playfully.

It was a short side hug and the small man only laughed before pushing the taller away. A few moments after that, T-rex's phone beeped for a few seconds prompting the small man to quickly unlock it to see who was flooding his screen with messages. Maetee could see T-rex's facial expression slowly turn, the carefree air around them quickly dissipating because of the guilty expression the latter now had. "What's wrong?" Maetee asked hesitantly as an unsettling feeling started to grow in the pits of his stomach.

"My dad is visiting again today." T-rex said with an uneven smile, "He got a gift prize for a two days one night stay at a hotel in Bangkok. My mom is currently out of town so he asked me to accompany him for the night." T-rex explained with a sorry excuse for a smile.

Maetee could feel his stomach instantly drop. T-rex was his last hope for survival that night, and without the former, Maetee wasn't sure he had the guts to live past the night. He quickly clung to T-rex's shirt sleeve, "Shortie!" Maetee started whining loudly, "You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" The bigger complained, pulling the sleeves of T-rex's shirt with no care.

T-rex looked at the other man apologetically, "I'm sorry, Maetee." He said sincerely, trying to save his shirt from stretching out too much because of the force Maetee was pulling with. "My dad just told me he was visiting and I can't leave him alone. He already booked a room for the night, so it would be a waste of his money if I make him stay here." He said with a sigh, patting Maetee's shoulder lightly. "You can call me if you feel too scared to sleep." T-rex offered with a smile, standing up to walk towards their shared room and leaving a whining Maetee behind.

\--==--

Maetee was afraid of ghosts, which meant that it didn't matter whether the sky was a light blue or a dark purple, the man would still be terrified of his surroundings. Of course, a light blue sky was still something that felt safer to him, not any less terrifying but nonetheless better than a pitch-black sky. He cursed the day for passing by so quickly when he realized that darkness had wrapped the sky. The slight safety he felt from the bright blue sky immediately warped into fear when a dark blue blanket covered the night sky, prompting Maetee's already over-imaginative mind to go on overdrive. 

The man cowered behind the safety of his blanket. It was barely 7 pm and he had zero intentions to exit his room. The sky was dark and Maetee had already closed all access to the house. He had shut all the windows, locked the doors—from the front gate to the very room he was currently in— and not only that, he had all lights in the house turned on. He knew Watee would definitely be on his case because of the rise in electricity bill that he would surely cause that night. However, Maetee gave little to no care about that. He had money he could spare but he definitely could _not_ spare his life to the spirits that were most _definitely_ present in the Tee House.

His phasmophobia or fear of ghosts had significantly decreased since his admission into the Tee Household. The man, however, did not fare well when he was left on his own. The underlying fear that he usually no longer felt when around the other Tees, increasing tenfold whenever he was alone. Maetee chose to put on a pair of headphones he had stolen from Teedo's room, putting on the accessory and choosing to watch a romantic comedy series instead. Hoping the generic plot could bore him enough to put him to sleep.

Three hours later and Maetee was comically invested in the series' main couple. Hurriedly, the man pressed the next episode icon on his screen, waiting impatiently for the loading icon to disappear. An annoyed yelp escaped his mouth when he was suddenly greeted by his reflection on his laptop screen. Maetee groaned, moving his fingers across the touchpad trying to get the screen back on, to no avail.

It was then that Maetee realized his old laptop could not function when it wasn't plugged in. The student slowly raised his head, greeted by a sea of darkness that was once the bedroom he felt safe in. Maetee couldn't stop the screech that was scratching his throat. The man screaming loudly as he covered himself under his thick blanket, an endless chain of prayers escaping his quivering mouth.

Maetee was sobbing silently when his phone started to ring from behind him, successfully making the tall man jump. Cowardly, he turned his body to reach for his phone, the glowing screen showing him where exactly he had left it. Maetee grabbed it quickly, silent tears still falling from his cheeks as he read the letters that showed on the screen.

**_Incoming Video Call..._ **

**_Shor-Tee_ **

"Maetee!" T-rex greeted the second Maetee picked up the call. The lack of light made Maetee's face barely visible, making it impossible for T-rex to know his current state, "The news said there's a power outage at our neighborhood." The man on Maetee's screen said worriedly, "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried pout.

It was silent for a few moments, T-rex could be seen from Maetee's screen wearing a confused expression, probably wondering whether the call was connected at all. The man sighed, he looked as if he wanted to end the call when a screech startled him, making T-rex focus once again on his screen.

"Shortie!!!" Was the loud wail that he heard, the familiar sound making the uneasiness T-rex previously felt disappear. "Shortie, come home!" Maetee whined as he pressed the phone near his face, giving T-rex a view of the dried-up tears on Maetee's cheeks.

T-rex laughed slightly when he heard Maetee scream, "Were you crying you big baby?" he teased with a smile, prompting another series of whines and sobs from his phone screen. Maetee's incoherent blabbering was usually slightly entertaining for the shorter man. However, at that moment the smile on T-rex's face fell, replaced with another worried expression. "Hey, Maetee look at me." He pleaded softly, waiting for the sobs to lessen, "If you want you can come to the hotel I'm staying in, I'm sure my dad won't mind." The smaller one offered with a smile.

A whine was once again heard as T-rex saw Maetee shake his head aggressively, "You expect me to go outside when there's a power outage?! It's like you _want_ me to be eaten by ghosts!" Maetee said accusingly. "You come home instead, please, _please, please_. _Shortie, please_." The taller man begged with sniffles still accompanying his voice.

"I would if I could, Maetee." T-rex replied with an apologetic smile, "But, you know I can't leave my dad alone." The small man said with a sigh, his father was already sleeping on the bed beside his and T-rex knew the older man would not wake up no matter what. He could, of course, just leave the older man and go back to the house to accompany Maetee, but his father would definitely be asking questions as to why he wasn't there when he woke up. T-rex loved his father but the latter was insufferably nosey more often than not and T-rex did not want to deal with that in the morning. Not to mention, his father would always, and he meant _always_ , wake up at 6 am on the dot. Meaning T-rex would have to wake up at 5 am and find some method of transportation to go back to his dad's hotel before the older man woke up.

T-rex's brain was working hard to think of a way to help Maetee get any form of sleep that night. He knew the latter had been busy with his university assignments and had less than enough sleep for the past few days. Maetee had just bragged that he was finally finished with most of his assignments and could finally get proper rest when the other Tees declared that they would not be at home. "How much battery does your phone have, Maetee?" T-rex asked after a few moments. He could hear Maetee tinker with his phone when he suddenly started whining again.

"I forgot to charge my phone so it's at twenty percent." Maetee sobbed, once again pushing his phone against his face, "What do I do, Shortie? If my phone dies then I'll be all alone." T-rex could only groan when he heard Maetee's answer. A video call was quick to drain battery life and T-rex knew it would only be a few minutes before Maetee's phone shut down.

The small man was thumping his feet against the carpeted floor lightly, hesitant with what he should do next. T-rex watched his father's peacefully sleeping figure and compared it with Maetee's pitiful condition. He nodded softly and made up his mind. "Maetee, calm down, okay?" He tried to say with a calming tone, "You need to save your phone's battery. So, we have to end the call." He said, getting another whine from Maetee. "It's just for a few minutes, I'll be on my way the second you end the call." T-rex said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Maetee asked between sniffles, the poor man didn't even have time to confirm what T-rex meant when he was once again greeted by his own reflection on a dark screen. Maetee could feel his heart drop, his phone had completely died.

Accompanied by nothing but darkness, Maetee burrowed himself under his blanket again. Sobs and sniffles once again leaving his mouth before drying it up. The air was hot without the air condition turned on and Maetee was starting to sweat underneath the comforter, the air around him had started to become stuffy from his own breaths. Maetee held his eyes closed as he opened a part of his blanket, giving him fresh air to breathe more comfortably. The man stayed in that position for who knows how long until he suddenly heard a door open from the house. His heart and breathing sped up, sending the man into a wave of panic as his brain started imagining every single gruesome ghost that could end his life right then and there. Prayers were being said in between sobs and Maetee could not feel himself calming down. A pitiful sob echoing in the Tee House.

"Maetee?" He heard a voice ask from somewhere in the house, making him cry even louder.

"It knows my name!" Maetee cried, trying to make his blanket swallow him whole.

The sound of footsteps came closer to his room, successfully making Maetee panic even more. He could not stop himself from sobbing even louder when he felt something press on his body from above. An ear-piercing wail made whatever was pushing down on him back away. "Maetee?" The voice exclaimed when Maetee did not stop his screaming fest. "Maetee, calm down!" The voice said once again pressing down on him, this time trying to pull away at Maetee's safety blanket. "Maetee it's me, T-rex!" The voice said getting annoyed at the constant screeching.

" _Liar!_ You're probably a ghost pretending to be him!" Maetee exclaimed, tightening the blanket around his body.

The voice stopped, ending the struggle between the two and leaving a quiet atmosphere around them, "I'm not a ghost." It said with a slight chuckle, the tone getting more familiar as time passed. "It's okay, you can stay under the blanket if you want. I'm just here so you can feel like it's safe enough to sleep." The voice explained calmly. So calmly, Maetee couldn't stop himself from peeking from underneath his blanket, his eyes closed for a few moments when he was greeted by a soft light. Maetee opened his eyes slowly and he could see a small figure seated near him.

There T-rex was sat on the floor cross-legged, wearing the same white shirt he was wearing in the video call he just had with Maetee. His small face was illuminated by the two candles that he had brought and put down at the center and corner of the room, a safe distance from the bed but still giving the necessary light they needed. "T-rex?" Maetee asked hesitantly.

The smaller man smiled at him softly, "I already told you it was me." He replied with a smile, standing up to be closer to Maetee, giving the frightened man a hand to hold.

Maetee took the veiny hand without much thought, pulling the shorter man until he was seated next to Maetee's body. The taller immediately putting his arms around T-rex's waist, hugging the smaller man close. Maetee could feel T-rex's body shake when he began to giggle, a hand started to pat his hair softly as calming hums filled the room. "Why are you here, Shortie?" Maetee finally asked when he felt his heart rate settle down.

"A big baby I knew was sobbing his life away." T-rex started jokingly, earning a poke to the side of his stomach. The man laughed, filling the somber room with a beautiful melody. Maetee could feel his fear slipping away, braving himself to sit up properly so he could finally face the smaller man. T-rex turned to look at Maetee, wiping away the tear marks with a fond smile ever-present on his small face. "Poor baby." The smaller man teased with a small pout, his hands pressed softly on Maetee's cheeks.

The taller of the two pouted back at the smaller, successfully making T-rex laugh once again. Maetee could only stare as he felt his heart once again speed up. However, at that time, fear was not pooling in the pits of his stomach. He could feel something swimming there but it wasn't anything that felt unpleasant. The tall man held a confused expression as he wondered what could possibly cause him to react that way. He could feel heat gather at his cheeks and ears, giving color to the formerly pale skin. A rosy glow appearing between T-rex's soft hold.

"Baby?" T-rex asked jokingly, causing a whole new wave of unfamiliar feelings to fill Maetee's entire being. The poor man could barely breathe as his heart started beating quickly once again. Maetee could feel his heart quickly pump blood to fill his entire face, the once rosy glowing cheeks turning to a whole face red as a tomato. Maetee could not stop himself from reacting, quickly pulling away from T-rex's grasps as he laid down in bed, covering himself with the comforter once again.

Seeing that, T-rex started to worry, thinking Maetee's fear was once again creeping back. "Hey, Maetee?" T-rex called before pulling the bigger body towards his. Maetee was being held between T-rex's arms as one hand was softly rubbing his back, "It'll be okay." T-rex said softly as he pulled Maetee closer. "I'm here." He assured calmly, still rubbing small patterns on the taller man's back.

Maetee's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stayed stiff in T-rex's hold. The smaller man had managed to pull the comforter off and slipped himself inside, resulting in the two of them cuddling, or more accurately, Maetee awkwardly being held by T-rex. The small man paid no mind to it, he just thought Maetee was stiff from his fear and continued to try to calm the other man down. As soft hums once again filled the room, Maetee felt his body relax, falling slightly limp in T-rex's soft hold. The taller man was slowly being lulled to sleep by T-rex's soft voice, his once speedy heart calming down as his breathing steadied.

Before sleep could entirely engulf his body, Maetee was sure he felt a small kiss being placed on the top of his head. However, sleep quickly took over before he could ask T-rex what he had just done.

That night, Maetee fell asleep with a hand comfortably wrapped around T-rex's waist and a small, peaceful smile adorning his handsome face.

\--==--

The following morning, one of the two had barely moved from their positions. Maetee still had an arm wrapped around T-rex's body, loosely wrapping the small waist with his lanky arms. T-rex had woken up first and was currently sat up as he talked softly on the phone, talking as quietly as possible to not wake Maetee up. The sun was peeking from the window and successfully invaded Maetee's vision, rudely waking the sleepy man. Maetee softly rubbed his eyes when he woke up, he groggily looked up to stare at T-rex, who smiled softly before rubbing the other man's head.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just had to accompany a friend in need." T-rex explained to the man on the other line as his hand stayed on top of Maetee's soft bed hair. "Why does it matter who the friend is?" The small man asked with an annoyed tone, shaking his head at Maetee, who was staring at him curiously. "Yes, they are very cute. But, that's not why I helped them." T-rex explained with a small laugh. Maetee turned over to lay on his stomach, he propped up his elbows on the bed before placing his chin on his open palms. T-rex stared at him and started to coo slightly at the adorable view, his hands started to rub Maetee's messy hair once again, "No, I am _not_ giggling!" The smaller man said to the phone offendedly before sighing, "Goodbye, Dad. Be careful on your way home." T-rex ended the phone call before carelessly throwing his phone aside.

Maetee stared up at him with his head tilted to the right. T-rex, no longer on the phone with an overly nosey parent, cooed loudly at Maetee, pulling the taller man's face into his hold as he squished Maetee's cheeks. The latter could only whine but continued to let T-rex manhandle him, bringing Maetee's body near to ruffle his hair slightly roughly. Maetee's eyes widen when he felt T-rex press a small kiss to the top of his head, prompting Maetee to cover his head defensively, "What are you doing, T-rex?!" He asked accusingly.

T-rex only laughed, he gave another kiss to the back of Maetee's hand, making the tall man scream before pulling away. Maetee was sure his face had once again been filled with a red color, so he covered his face quickly. T-rex continued to laugh fondly before once again ruffling Maetee's hair, "Let's go have breakfast." The smaller said with a smile before standing up to leave a speechless Maetee behind.

The two had matching red faces and fast heartbeats. However, T-rex was quick to hide his and chose to leave their shared room quickly. He could hear Maetee screech from inside the room before the sound of bedsprings filled the air. T-rex could only laugh fondly at the thought of Maetee adorably rolling around on his bed because of their previous interaction. The smaller man then walked towards the kitchen and started to cook a small, simple breakfast for the both of them.


	2. 002. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tee House's weekly movie night was supposed to be something they could enjoy together. That had been true up until the moment when they finally decided it was time to watch a horror movie together. Maetee was not sure if he wanted to join that week's movie night, but a small firm hand urged him to stay.
> 
> or the one where they watch a horror movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm absolutely shocked by the support and comments you guys have given me!! 50 kudos and almost 300 views in such a short time, I'm soooo honored and thankful for it.  
> so, as a gift, I'm back with the second chapter and I hope you will like it!  
> please do leave a comment and kudos if you do!!  
> this is once again not proofread so please excuse any typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> ps: I changed a few things in the first chapter to fit the original ITMT storyline better, it's not much of a change though so you can just ignore it. also!! spoilers for the ITMT story lmao I forgot to warn about that.  
> -tee

The second time Maetee felt things between him and T-rex was slightly weird was during the Tee House’s weekly movie night. The six roommates had made a few new rules for the household after they all decided they would be staying there until graduation. The first was the fact that they would always have dinner together and the ones unable to join must contact the rest of the Tees beforehand. Meanwhile, the second new ‘rule’ was that they would, without fail, have a movie night at least once a week. At the start of every week, every single Tee would discuss their schedules before deciding when they would hold movie night and who would be choosing the movie.

That week, the Tees were all available on a Saturday and were situated in the living room, getting ready to watch Teedet’s movie of choice. Teedo and Maitee chose to be seated on the floor, while Teedet and Watee each chose the one person seat. This left Maetee and T-rex seated on the sofa, the two young men had no problems with the seating arrangement, T-rex comfortably rested on the sofa with Maetee on his left side, both covered with the comforter Maetee brought from their room.

“What movie are we watching, Teedet?” T-rex asked as he chewed on Maitee’s newest food experiment, ‘The _Silent_ Popcorn’, another word for day-old popcorn that had lost its crunch. Teedo seemed completely content chewing on the meal, happy he could finally eat while watching a movie.

“Insidious.” Teedet replied calmly after setting the movie up. He then grabbed a handful of popcorn from his bowl and completely ignored the shocked gasp that came out of Maetee’s mouth.

T-rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to stare at the buff man, “Why would we watch a horror movie?” He asked, confused with the situation. The Tees had an unspoken rule that horror movies were off-limits as long as Maetee was watching because they would all end up being too distracted by Maetee’s sobs to even watch the movie. T-rex stared at Maitee, the group’s voice of reason, for support. “Maitee, tell him to put on another movie.” T-rex said with a pout, he could see Maetee aggressively nod from his peripheral vision.

Maitee only shrugged not even bothering to look at T-rex, “I’m kinda in the mood for a horror movie, though?” The food science student said nonchalantly, making T-rex and Maetee’s jaws drop.

“Watee, tell Teedet to put on another movie!” T-rex said to his brother with an annoyed tone. He knew Watee would rather sleep than have his movie viewing disturbed by Maetee’s screams.

The architectural student turned to look at his brother and smiled, “It should be fine. I’ve been wanting to watch a horror movie for a while.” The man said before stealing a handful of popcorn from Teedo’s bowl.

T-rex could only turn to stare at Maetee before shaking his head in defeat. A small whine escaped Maetee’s throat, the whine turning to a squeak when Teedet decided to finally start the movie. The smaller man turned to look at his cowardly roommate. The poor man was slightly shaking in his seat as he held the comforter as close as possible, he had most of his face covered by the slightly thick blanket and only gave his eyes a small space to look through from. The movie had not even reached the introduction and Maetee was vibrating from where he was seated. T-rex’s brain once again started to think for a way to comfort the other man. He nodded to himself before placing a palm over Maetee's mouth.

Maetee's first reaction was to scream until he realized whose hand was covering his lips. He stared back at T-rex with wide eyes, the smaller of the two had a finger pressed to his own thick lips to silence the frightened man. Maetee nodded slowly while T-rex pulled his hands away, he gave Maetee a reassuring smile before pushing an open palm towards Maetee. The taller man raised an eyebrow and stared at the smaller with a confused expression. T-rex's smile did not falter, the psychology student moving to grab one of Maetee's hands casually, intertwining their fingers together before pulling the now connected hands to his lap. 

"What are you doing, Shortie?" Maetee whispered quietly as his body was pulled slightly towards T-rex. Their shoulders were now touching each other and Maetee's heart sped up. However, the horror shown on the television screen was not the cause of it. The tall man pressed a hand over his heart to calm himself down.

T-rex laughed when he saw what Maetee was doing. He thought that Maetee was trying to calm himself down from the movie. So, the young man tried to calm the person sitting beside him by rubbing small circles to the back of Maetee's hand, "If you're too scared, you can just use me as a shield." T-rex offered, briefly staring at Maetee before his attention once again turned towards the scene playing on the television.

Maetee was about to protest when a sudden loud noise came from the speakers and filled his eardrums. It was the movie's annoyingly loud opening title, he and the other Tees screamed loudly. The other Tees quickly laughed afterward, finding the jumpscare childish. Maetee, however, had his face pressed against T-rex's shoulder, his free hand circling T-rex's arm as he cowered behind the smaller frame. He could feel T-rex's shoulder shake with laughter, it seemed that Maetee's previous squeak was adorable to him. Maetee gave a squeeze to the smaller's bicep, which made T-rex giggle a little louder before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Big Baby." T-rex teased, earning another pinch to his bicep. The small man laughed quietly and brought their intertwined hands near his mouth, leaving a whisper of a kiss to the back of Maetee's hand. The color rose immediately dusted the tall man's cheeks. Maetee was starting to get sick of his heart for racing so much because of T-rex's mere touch.

"You're driving me crazy, Shortie." Maetee sighed as he pressed his forehead on T-rex's shoulder.

T-rex hummed questioningly because he had not fully heard Maetee, but the taller man only shook his head. Maetee straightened his seating position afterward, making sure he gave enough space between himself and T-rex so their shoulders no longer touched. Maetee wanted to pull his hand away as well, but he started to consider his choices.

Maetee could take his hand from T-rex's grasps and cuddled himself in the corner of the couch. However, he could just keep his hand in T-rex's grasps and stay beside the smaller man's warm body. The air conditioner the Tees had on was on a temperature that was borderline unbearable and Maetee could feel his toes start to grow cold. The turned off lights also added to the chilling atmosphere, making Maetee turn to search for a familiar warmth. Maetee tried his hardest to not snuggle towards T-rex, just barely resting his head on the shorter's shoulder. T-rex laughed and let the taller man be.

The start of the movie was pretty tame despite the boisterous opening title. Maetee spent the entire opening rested on T-rex's shoulder comfortably, the movie started with a family that had just moved into a new house and none of the scenes had managed to make Maetee jump. The communications art student started to hold a cocky expression, sure that he was going to watch the full movie with no problems. Of course, the expression immediately molded into fear when the main characters started going into the attic of their new house. The Tees, mainly Teedet and Maitee, started to complain when the scene played.

"See, this is why people die in horror movies! They're idiots!" Teedet exclaimed, earning laughs from Teedo and Watee.

The attic scene ended with the child of the main character fallen on the floor before turning his head dramatically because of a noise he heard. The screams from the on-screen child were almost identical to the scream Maetee let escape from his mouth barely a millisecond afterward. The Tee house was filled with laughter almost immediately, all of them nearly in tears from Maetee's cowardly behavior. All of them except for Maetee and also T-rex, who was once again rubbing calming circles, this time on the palms of Maetee's hand.

The laughter quickly died down when the movie took a serious turn. A time skip of three months brought the characters back to the haunted house with the child of the main character now in a comatose state, Maetee was slightly intrigued with the plot, thinking of ways the story would end based on the things he had learned in class. His analysis was however cut short when the main character on screen heard a noise from the baby monitor while she was playing the piano. Goosebumps rose on Maetee's skin when the small barely audible whispers slowly grew in volume, he grabbed T-rex's arm once again and pulled the smaller body in front of his to fully cover his vision. A sudden scream and ear-piercing violin played in the background, successfully bringing out another squeak from Maetee's throat. The tall man whined as he buried himself in T-rex's back, trying to distract himself with T-rex's rose scent.

"Maetee..." The small man whispered in between laughter. The man in question peeked from behind T-rex's shoulder to see that the characters on screen were sitting comfortably in bed, the scary part already passed by. Maetee let out a sigh of relief before fixing his position once again, laying his head on T-rex's shoulder without much thought.

Half of the movie went by in a similar manner, Maetee cowering behind T-rex's back for a few moments before returning his head on T-rex's shoulder. Around the one hour mark, T-rex started to feel his shoulder go numb. The small man tried his best to shield his discomfort but not long after Maetee had risen his head and turned to look at T-rex with a wondering gaze. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with worried eyes.

T-rex smiled apologetically, "My shoulder's going numb." He replied with an awkward chuckle.

Maetee's eyes widen and the man quickly apologized. He hadn't even realized he spent most of the film resting his heavy head on T-rex's shoulder. Maetee went to give distance between them but a tug on his hand—still in T-rex's hold— made him pause. The two men exchanged confused glances, not understanding either one's actions. "What are you doing?" T-rex asked with a confused smile. The hold he had on Maetee's hand tightening.

"I thought you said your shoulder was going numb?" Maetee asked in return, glancing down to see their intertwined hands for a few moments. T-rex smiled lightly at the other man and pulled his hand closer.

"I never said I wanted you to move, though?" T-rex replied with his usual teasing smile, red quickly speckled over Maetee's soft cheeks. An entirely inappropriate reaction for anyone who was watching a horror movie. Maetee tried to divert his attention elsewhere, choosing the television as the most appropriate candidate. The universe, _as always_ , was never by Maetee's side and decided that it was the perfect moment for another jumpscare. The tall man quickly searched for any form of safety, his body instinctively buried himself to the closest human, which just happened to be T-rex's chest. A comically slow head lift was happening from Maetee's side as T-rex casually patted his back in comfort.

At that moment, Maetee wanted to do nothing more than to run away to save any form of dignity he had left. An almost six-foot-tall adult male was red-cheeked and burrowing himself on a smaller man's chest, all because of a mere horror movie. He absolutely did not want T-rex to see the almost shameful side of his for some unknown reason, that definitely was not, in any way, affiliated with the butterflies rioting in his stomach. An involuntary whine left Maetee's throat, and T-rex's comforting hand was once again on his back, rubbing small patterns on Maetee's back just like what he had done a few days prior when the blackout happened.

"You can just lay down in my lap if you want, Maetee?" T-rex offered, giving absolutely no care to the current chaos that was internally happening in Maetee's body. The latter stared at T-rex with yet another confused expression, the carefree man only giggling slightly before a smile once again adorned his handsome face, "Lay down in my lap with your head facing my stomach." T-rex started to explain slowly, his stubborn hand still rubbing the dimples in Maetee's back, "Whenever there's a jumpscare you can just hug my stomach. That way my shoulder won't hurt and it'll be easier for you to cover your eyes when a ghost is on screen." T-rex continued before smiling until his eyes turned into crescents.

Maetee wanted to refuse, he really did. There was absolutely no need for T-rex to go that far for him, the other Tees would have given him a cushion and called it a night. Hell, the other Tees would probably kick him out for ruining movie night. What reason did T-rex have for giving Maetee that much attention and care? Maetee had done next to nothing to deserve it. He had been bothering the smaller since the start of the movie, he had made T-rex's shoulder numb, and had T-rex hold his sweaty hand for over an hour. Maetee was sure all the things he had done were more deserving of a kick to his backside than an invitation to sleep on said person's lap.

"A scary scene is about to come on." T-rex warned making all the hairs in Maetee's body stand. The tall man immediately pulled himself off of T-rex's chest before laying down on his lap, hugging the other man's waist to bury his face on T-rex's flat stomach. T-rex laughed lightly before patting Maetee's soft head of hair, rubbing the locks carefully.

The rest of the movie was spent with the two roommates stuck in that position. The movie gave Maetee little to no breathing room, leaving the cowardly man to hide his face on T-rex's stomach for the rest of the night. The smell of a flowery laundry detergent was filling Maetee's nose, giving the tall man a comforting scent for the rest of the movie. Without any horrifying images filling his mind, Maetee spent the night in relative peace. Especially when T-rex just silently placed an earphone bud to his ear, blocking any source of sound that might scare him. Maetee fell asleep after that, surrounded by the sweet smell of roses and vanilla, as well as a quiet atmosphere.

Forty minutes passed and the movie finally came to an end. The digital clock placed next to the television shone a bright red, the numbers stating that it was a few minutes past midnight. The other Tees stood up with yawns, they were probably the only group of people who were so sleepy after watching a horror movie that even had a jumpscare as an ending. T-rex stayed in place because he wanted to move as little as possible so he didn't cause Maetee to wake up.

Maitee, being the closest to the wall turned on the lightswitch while Teedet went to turn the television off. Watee and Teedo stretched their bodies with identical groans, successfully making T-rex laugh. The other four Tees turned to stare at the duo seated on the couch. Maitee and Watee's eyes widen, while Teedo and Teedet had matching smirks growing on their faces.

"Is our resident scaredy-cat asleep?" Teedo teased with a baby voice, earning a laugh from both Maitee and Teedet. T-rex glared at the taller man before placing a finger in front of his thick lips.

The other Tees immediately settled down and nodded, grins still apparent on their faces. "How'd you even manage to get him to sleep?" Maitee asked in amazement in a small voice, the other Tees nodding enthusiastically, urging the smaller man to speak.

A shrug from the seated male was the only reply they had, the young men slumped their shoulders and groaned in silence. "You need help moving him?" Teedet asked before walking closer to the couch, getting ready to lift up the tall man sleeping in T-rex's lap. The small man shook his head and denied the offer, whispering that he would spend the night on the couch with Maetee instead, complaining about how much effort it would take to move the bigger man. The other Tees exchanged knowing looks before nodding. Maitee turned off the lights of the living room and started to walk towards his room, the rest of the Tees following with small goodnight's escaping their lips.

T-rex tried his best to move after that. Tried, being the keyword there. Because Maetee woke up, not even one second after T-rex moved the taller's head. The previously sleeping man blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness, "Shortie?" He called out with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Hey, it's fine. Go back to sleep." T-rex started, ruffling the taller's hair softly. Maetee was almost lulled back to sleep until he realized that his pillow was still T-rex's lap. The tall man immediately sat up after that.

"We should go back to our room." Maetee started to say before standing up, pausing when he felt a familiar warmth around his wrist. "T-rex?" He asked with a quiet voice.

The only source of light was peeking from the windows, and it that dim lighting, Maetee could see T-rex smile fondly, "We can just sleep here." T-rex offered, tugging at Maetee's wrist so the man was once again seated next to him on the couch. Maetee could feel his face heat up for the umpteenth time that night.

"If you really want to go to our room you can. But, you have to go alone." T-rex teased with a grin. Maetee looked back past T-rex and saw the dark hallway awaiting him. The tall man shivered almost immediately and gave a small slap to T-rex's arm. The smaller man laughing in delight.

"You're so mean, you know that?" Maetee whined before pouting. The tall man quickly laid down on the couch, scooting until his back was pressed against the backrest. T-rex continued laughing before laying down beside Maetee, or more precisely, in Maetee's arms. "And what are you doing, right now?" Maetee asked in panic as his heart started racing.

T-rex giggled adorably and Maetee's heart surely skipped a beat because of it. The tiny man turned in Maetee's arms before placing his own arms around Maetee's waist. The scriptwriter cursed his heart for beating so quickly, T-rex's head was so near where Maetee's heart was and the latter was sure that the former could hear it beat erratically. However, T-rex didn't speak about it, even after he buried his face in Maetee's chest, a ghost of a smile placed on his lips. Maetee was grateful for T-rex's thoughtfulness, letting out a small sigh of relief before tightening the hold he had on T-rex's body.

It was the second time the two young men spent their night tangled in each other's arms. Both felt more comfortable and safe in each other's hold, enjoying the feeling of touch that the other gave. Maetee and T-rex were both people afraid of being alone, they had different reasons for it, but at the end of the day, both just crave another human's touch and presence. Maetee could feel himself falling into sleep after a few moments. The steady breathing T-rex had against his chest just slightly tickling his skin while also giving Maetee a benchmark for his breathing pattern. When Maetee finally fell asleep, he wasn't sure whether he imagined the small kiss T-rex placed on his chest just before slumber covered his being entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the second chapter finished!!  
> what do you think? leave your thoughts in the comments! I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> follow my twitter if you want to scream about offgun there <3 @offgunns
> 
> -tee

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the very first chapter of this fic! please do leave a comment and kudos if you think I should continue this fic because I'm planning to make this about six-chapters long and your support would mean the world to me :D
> 
> thank you once again for reading!
> 
> -tee


End file.
